Mark Hannigan
Mark Hannigan was a homicide detective on the Pacific Glade police force and a former investigative partner of the Inspector. Overview Lost Time * Mark becomes aware of the strange nature of Pacific Glade when he meets the Inspector on an unusual homicide case. He becomes the Inspector's go-to point of contact on the police force and helps to take down the time-eater with the help of Sheriff Olivia Marconi. Zombie Radio * Mark is nearly strangled to death by a corpse in the morgue, which prompts a new investigation with the Inspector. The radio entity responsible for melting people's brains tries to manipulate Mark by imitating the voice of his wife, Ruth. Together with the Inspector, he manages to destroy the radio entity and save the town. Remember Me * Despite his best efforts, Mark is swept up in the hysteria surrounding John Whedon and ends up leading his lynch mob. He nearly kills Whedon at the Catamount Campgrounds but stops when Marcy releases everyone from her influence. Mark is alarmed by the dark side that reared its head during the investigation, but ultimately loses all recollection of the event when Marcy alters everyone's memories for the last time. The Wendigo * Driven by his bond with Sheriff Marconi, Mark charges headfirst into her rescue mission when she goes missing. He ends up sharing the truth about Pacific Glade with Janine and Marconi after she is found safely. Purple Moon * Mark's repeated exposure to the Inspector results in him slipping behind the rift while he's sleeping. In the purple world, Mark learns about the Inspector's true form and is horrified by what he sees. Unable to reconcile the terrifying being he witnessed with the man who helped on his previous investigations, he and the Inspector go their separate ways. On the Mountain of Madness * After being injured in a car crash, Mark is transported to Mount Palmer Insane Asylum in the 1930s. He starts seeing old enemies from past investigations throughout the asylum and begins to wonder if a brain-sucking entity has caused him to go mad. His dark side rears its head again when he murders Deacon (mistaking him for the brain-sucker) and nearly kills himself to escape the madness. Lucid Dreams * The Inspector seeks out Mark for help on a strange case and the two have a tentative reunion. While investigating Lake Lucid, Mark sees the phantom bodies of his friends and family under the water, and nearly gets sucked into the illusion. Valentina Koeppel tries to recruit Mark as a double agent to provide CAPRA with information on the Inspector and the world beyond the rift, but he refuses. Devour * Mark's son Rory is killed in the earthquake caused by CAPRA opening the rift. He unleashes his dark side one last time by murdering the scientists responsible in CAPRA headquarters. Marconi convinces him to put down his gun and come back to his senses. He jumps into the helicopter when he sees Valentina about to betray them, bringing the explosives into the void in order to seal the rift and save the world from being devoured. He is killed by the Ender in the subsequent explosion. Fallen Night * Mark's friends and family gather to honor him and Rory at a somber ceremony in Locklear Cemetery. Marconi asks if the Inspector could bring him back, but the Inspector says that the body would just be an empty shell, and this way is better. By the end, the Inspector has extracted what little essence remains of Mark from inside the Ender, and he uses what's left of Mark's voice to tell his story. A Neverglades Halloween * The Semblance takes on the form of Mark at the Halloween party to murder Nico Sanchez and play with Ruth's emotions. It teases Ruth by hinting that Mark's consciousness may still exist somewhere out there, but vanishes before she can get any answers out of it. Ghost Highway * An echo of Mark still exists in the Netherwastes, but he is mostly an empty shell and doesn't seem to retain any sense of Mark's personality or memories. The Inspector and Marconi are able to help his echo find some rest by taking him to an "emissary of the afterworld," according to the Ferryman. It is unknown where this emissary takes him after that.